


Custom Cat Ears

by eavk



Series: Catkkuno is Ruining My Life [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Awkward Flirting, DO NOT REPOST OR COPY TO ANOTHER SITE, Flirting, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28041669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eavk/pseuds/eavk
Summary: Sykkuno: i just got a package in the mail and i thought i’d show you!Corpse let out a breath of relief. Okay, maybe he was just overreacting-Sykkuno: [sent a picture]Sykkuno: someone made me custom cat ears and it made me think of you hahaSykkuno: cause you know
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Catkkuno is Ruining My Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071920
Comments: 13
Kudos: 971





	Custom Cat Ears

**Author's Note:**

> this is a repost of chapter three of "Catkkuno is Ruining My Life" because i wanted to post it as a standalone fic! 
> 
> for the future, if i ever continue making cat-related fics i'll probably double post it as a chapter and a standalone fic just because i prefer one shots than chapters but i also want to keep it together.

Corpse stared at the text that Sykkuno sent him.

Sykkuno: hey corpse!

It was so simple, but that was the problem. Sykkuno almost never texted him first and when he did, it usually was a paragraph about what he wanted to tell or ask Corpse. Sykkuno was usually always straight to the point. Corpse looked at the time, it was already close to two in the morning. 

The two words stared back at him and his anxiety shot up. It didn’t seem game related either, because he had messaged him through text and not discord. 

Corpse: hey sykkuno whats up :)

Corpse waited for a reply, because contrary to popular belief, Sykkuno was actually a quick responder despite his insistence that he doesn’t use social media often. He waited.

By the time five minutes passed, Corpse’s anxiety spiked again. Was Sykkuno okay? He was the type to message exactly what he was thinking or saying, even typing the stuttered words. Corpse contemplated double texting when his phone lit up again.

Sykkuno: i just got a package in the mail and i thought i’d show you!

Corpse let out a breath of relief. Okay, maybe he was just overreacting-

Sykkuno: [sent a picture]

Sykkuno: someone made me custom cat ears and it made me think of you haha

Sykkuno: cause you know

A picture of clip-on cat ears filled his phone screen. They looked larger than the ones Sykkuno had worn the first time on Halloween, and there was more detail than the ones he got in the mail previously. It looked soft and fluffy, some parts of it subtly fading to grey then white. There was a green bow wrapped around the base of each ear with long tails and fixed in the center were little silver bells.

Corpse: can we ft?

Sykkuno: uhh isn’t it a little late?

Corpse: never

Corpse hit the video call button. Normally, he would wait to see if the other person was ready, but could you blame him? He was literally shaking with anticipation.

Sykkuno answered, his image appearing on Corpse’s screen, sadly, without the ears on.

“So, you uh, got another pair?” Corpse tried to say casually, getting straight to the point and forgetting to even greet Sykkuno like a normal person. 

“Oh, hi Corpse! Yeah, one of my followers offered to make me custom ones. I usually would say no, but they’re actually kinda cool?”

“Yeah- yeah, they look great. Have you, uh worn them yet? Like, do you have a picture- or video or something?” Corpse rambled.

“Oh yeah, the thing is- my hair’s too short on the sides now, so I don’t know if I can wear them.”

A wounded noise crept up Corpse’s throat. He cleared his voice, “that- that sucks. Did- did you still try?”

“No, not yet. I opened up the package earlier on stream but I was already wearing something else.” Corpse could only imagine the collective upset that must have happened in chat.

“Do you want to try them, like, now?”

“I mean… I guess I can, I just thought it’d look a little silly. I thought it’d be those headband ones, you know like the other ones I have,” Corpse couldn’t get over the fact that Sykkuno now had multiple cat ears. This was his doing. Sykkuno continued, “but since they’re clip ons, they might be too high on my head now.”

“I think, I think it’ll look great. And the person put a lot of effort in making them, you know…”

Sykkuno laughed, “That’s true. I kind of promised my chat I’d post a picture wearing them since I didn’t put it on during stream, but I don’t know.” Corpse was about to continue insist- _encouraging_ Sykkuno to wear the ears when Sykkuno stood up suddenly and spoke again, “Okay, just give me a second.” Sykkuno walked to another part of his room and propped his phone on what Corpse assumed was a dresser or side table. There seemed to only be a lamp on so the lighting was dimmed, but Corpse indulgently glanced around to see what Sykkuno’s bedroom looked like as he stepped away to go into the bathroom. 

“She even- oh god this is embarrassing, uh- she even sent a collar,” Sykkuno said off screen and Corpse’s hand clenched into a fist, heart racing. Sykkuno giggled as he came back into Corpse’s view, green delicate collar in hand. He laughed, “This part is going a bit far-”

Corpse was already overwhelmed seeing the ears sitting pretty on Sykkuno’s head like it was the most natural thing in the world, and the new revelation of the collar made him feel like he literally got slapped in the face.

“She, _what_ -,” Corpse sputtered. Sykkuno waved the collar around, the matching bell dangling in the front of it jingled as if it was mocking Corpse’s sanity. “Can- can I see that?” Corpse asked. Sykkuno held it higher to the camera. “Oh, no- I meant, uh-”

“You want me to put it on?” This was probably the third time Sykkuno had said this similar phrase, but even Corpse could see the slight smirk Sykkuno had. He fucking _knew_ what he was doing to him.

Corpse tried to act nonchalant. “Yeah- yeah if, if that’s- if you’re comfortable.”

“I don’t know...” 

“If- you don't have to- if, you’re not, like, um.”

Sykkuno grinned, “Well I _might_ as well... since I’m already wearing the ears.” 

“Yes! Yes- uh, you have to complete the look.” Corpse readily agreed.

Sykkuno adjusted his hoodie and pulled the neck line down an inch. Corpse was close to dropping his phone, or more like smashing it against the floor.

“How does this even work? Oh- it’s like a normal collar I guess, wow this is so weird,” Sykkuno laughed nervously. Corpse watched as he turned his head around to try to put it on properly, the bells on his ears slightly ringing. He finally got it on after what felt like years.

“This is so,” Sykkuno covered his face with both hands. This was the most red Corpse had ever seen him get. After composing himself, he shyly placed his hands down, giving Corpse a full look at the entire ensemble.

Corpse was at a loss for words. He wasn’t even sure if he was breathing, no he definitely wasn’t. When was the last time he inhaled? A minute ago? After a few seconds of complete silence, Sykkuno looked worried.

“Corpse? Oh did the video call freeze?”

Corpse’s entire head was completely void of any coherent thought, all he could do was look at the tufts of fur blending seamlessly with his black hair, green collar against his pale throat. He stared at Sykkuno.

“Uhh- Corpse? Oh God, this is so embarrassing, why did I-” 

Corpse knew he should be saying something to reassure Sykkuno. Logically, he knew that was a thing he should be doing, having a conversation and not letting Sykkuno spiral into insecurity, but his fish brain opened his mouth and no words came out.

Sykkuno must have caught his own image in the thumbnail of his phone because he stopped worrying for a second and fixed his hair. “Huh, this- this doesn’t actually look that weird.”

That snapped Corpse back into reality. “You look _good_.” he said finally, because he had no capacity to say anything else. “Did you um, want me to- to take a screenshot? So you can, like, post it?” Corpse could visually see the shovel that he was digging his own grave with.

“Oh, right! The post, uh- sure,” Sykkuno adjusted the ears again. “Um- I don’t know what to do, uh, this is so awkward.”

“Tell me about your day?” Corpse suggested. He grabbed his phone from where it was resting on his desk and positioned his fingers on the button, ready to take a screenshot.

“Oh, sure um. Well I streamed today and opened up some packages, but uh- you already know that.” Sykkuno said with a small smile. “Then I played some minecraft and finally checked out the basement Aria made me! It was actually really cool! She made this vent entrance thing and even made Bimbus!”

Corpse screenshotted as soon as Sykkuno said his dog’s name, his eyes lighting up and the small smile uncovered.

Sykkuno continued, “and my Among Us character too, with the leaf. She even made my setup,” Sykkuno gestured towards the screen and his desk that was off camera. Corpse let Sykkuno talk more, listening silently and fondly, eyes indulgently still fixed on the cat ears. Corpse must have tuned out completely because Sykkuno waved his hand at the camera.

“Did you uh- get it?”

“Oh, right, yes I did. Here I’ll send it over now.” Corpse opened up their messages then sent the picture. “Everyone’s gonna lose their shit when they see this.” Corpse said confidently.

Again, that small smirk appeared, barely a sliver, before it melted into his usually shy smile, a hand quickly coming up to cover it. “Thanks, Corpse.” Before he could praise him with more compliments, Sykkuno continued, “Oh, right that reminds me. The person who made these, they said they’ve been trying to contact you too!”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, apparently it’s been hard to reach you. But if you’re interested, I can give you their instagram.” Sykkuno grabbed the note that came with the package. 

“We would match.” 

“Uh- yeah, that’d- that’d be cute.” Sykkuno said shyly. 

Corpse smiled widely in response. “To be honest, I was a bit scared when you just texted hi.”

“Oh, why?” Sykkuno tilted his head as he asked the question, ears and all, and Corpse was hanging by a loose thread. His sanity had left him before he had even called him. 

“You usually just text straight to the point.” Corpse explained.

“Ohh, right. I was uh- actually trying to get the courage to text you about the cat ears cause I felt a little silly. I backed out a few times, haha, but I’m uh- glad you like them!” It came off as more of a question, and Corpse wondered how Sykkuno was still unsure, when Corpse made it _extremely_ clear how he feels about them every time that Sykkuno has worn cat ears. 

“I like them too much.” Corpse said honestly.

“Wow, you really do like uh- catgirls, huh?”

“I think catboys now, too.”

“O-oh, um that’s good, I think. Broadening your- um-” Sykkuno cleared his throat, “well look at the time, it’s um- well it’s getting late! We should uh-”

“You should get some sleep Sykkuno.”

“You should too, Corpse.”

Corpse sighed. “I’ll try.” 

“Alright, well, good night!” Sykkuno raised his hand to wave, and Corpse just imagined… _a paw glove_ … 

“Good night, Sy.”

Corpse immediately updated Sykkuno’s contact picture.

**Author's Note:**

> praise bingus.


End file.
